


Fly with Me

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, M/M, Phobias, Slow Build? Very Slow Build?, fear of planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a gap between the scene where the Winchesters get on the plane to when they exorcise that demon. This is what I would have liked to have happened in that gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 4 Phantom Traveler

"Dude."

Dean let out a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes to look at his brother. "What?"

Sam sighed. "You okay? You look like you might puke."

"I might." Dean's hands clenched the armrests, and his muscles got tenser, although that seemed impossible. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

Sam waved a hand in front of Dean's face to get his attention. "Hey, hey, none of that. You have to calm down. You didn't want me to do this by myself, so you have to help."

Dean honest-to-God whimpered.  "You don't understand, Sam. I  _hate_ flying. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I-"

"Dean, shh. You're practically hyperventilating. Just stop talking, and breath in."

Dean glared at Sam, and his brother pointed a stern finger at him. "Do it."

He did as he was instructed, taking a deep breath and waiting for Sam to continue. 

"Breath out."

Dean let the air out, and he slowly relaxed. He took Sam's hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing as the plane shook. He whispered to himself.

"Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out..."


End file.
